


When My Boy Walks Down the Street

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey, removal men, grand pianos and a dancing Danny. And a difficult best friend (the other one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Boy Walks Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Magnetic Fields track, but not really songfic. Post canon. No spoilers.

Casey was humming distractedly as he tidied his apartment. He liked to think that he had a tuneful voice, an elegant way with melody but the looks of horror directed his way by everyone from his son to Isaac when he sang aloud suggested that most people had other ideas. He was having difficulty recalling the lyrics of the song currently stuck on repeat in his brain. Something bouncy by some obscure group Danny had made him listen to. Danny. Would be here any time now.

Casey’s stomach flipped over. He laughed at himself. They had been together a year now and Casey still felt like a nervous teenager whenever he was about to see Danny after a rare absence of a day or so. Casey distracted himself by thinking of all the things he was going to do to Danny when he walked through the door. He wouldn’t know what hit him, Casey thought. Pulling himself together he realised that tenting sweatpants were not a good look when there was no-one with whom to share the contents of said sweatpants.

“Go away,” he told his erection. “We’re waiting for Danny.” A beat. “And now I’m talking to my penis.”

Casey jogged lightly around his apartment in an attempt to distract himself. Stopping by the window he glared at the dull grey clouds. He noticed a large furniture removal truck a little way down the street. He looked at it with interest. Two men were standing next to the truck apparently engaged in heated debate. One was well-built, dressed in sleeveless T and cut-off jeans, the other in the smart-casual dress of the overly wealthy. Casey opened his window to get a better view.

The truck ramp hit the road with a crash and two more men dressed like the first started to manoeuvre a very large piece of furniture down it. The furniture was covered in a large, green baize cloth and it took Casey a few seconds to realise that it was a piano. A grand piano, in point of fact. The removal man and removee (Casey wondered if he had just invented a new word and what it would take to get it in the dictionary) were still involved in their discussion. It required a lot of gesticulation and scribbling on pieces of paper. The men doing the actual work had now managed to get the grand piano onto the street where it sat, a few feet from the back of the removal truck. It was at this point that Casey noticed Danny.

Danny was walking down the street. Casey revised this. Danny was _dancing_ down the street. Well, he was grooving in a non-specific way, hips swaying a little, shoulders shifting. Casey didn’t have to see his lips moving or the white lead that led from inside his jacket to his ears to know that Danny was plugged in to his iPod. Danny was always plugged into his iPod. And judging by the non-specific grooving he was on one of his more cheerful playlists. Casey grinned. Cheerful playlists usually meant playful sex. Casey liked that idea. Casey’s penis liked that idea. Casey glared at his pants.

“Down boy. Plenty of time for that.” He looked back out of the window. “And now I’m talking to my damn penis again.”

Outside the debate and hand waving continued, the removal men went back into the truck and Dan sashayed closer. Now Casey could see his lips going and fingers clicking, oblivious to everyone around him. Another large piece of furniture was being manoeuvred out of the back of the truck. This one was covered in a blue baize cloth but was otherwise identical to the first.

“Man, that guy must be rich,” thought Casey. “Two grand pianos? Who needs two grand pianos?”  
The rich guy and chief removal man appeared to have come to an impasse in their elaborate game of charades. The former stormed off round the back of the truck and began to give his considered opinion to the worker drones. They stopped what they were doing; a shout and the chief removal guy went to join the fray. Another heated dispute ensued. All the time the second piano sat on the ramp, prevented from moving by the combined efforts of both worker drones. There was a stabbing finger from the rich guy, a worker drone threw up his hands in disgust and that was it, the piano was on the move. The four men could only watch in horror as the blue cloth covered piano gathered speed on its short descent and careened into the side of the first grand piano with a mighty crash.

On the other side of the street, dancing Danny jerked his head around, attempting to locate the sound. He glanced upwards, spotted Casey and waved, doing a little skip and hop hello. The sun chose the exact moment that Danny smiled to come out from behind the clouds, lighting him from the outside as his smile lit him from within. He didn’t notice the huge row erupting by the shattered remains of two grand pianos.

“Oblivious!” thought Casey fondly. He was abruptly overwhelmed by how much he loved this crazy, funny, bobbing and weaving man and the lyrics he had tried so hard to recall popped fully formed into his head.

 _Grand pianos crash together when my boy walks down the street  
There are whole new kinds of weather when he walks with his new beat  
Everyone sings hallelujah when my boy walks down the street  
Life just kind of dances through ya from your smile down to your feet  
Amazing he's a whole new form of life  
Blue eyes blazing and he's going to be my wife_

“Well apart from the eyes, they’ve got that dead right,” reflected Casey.

Standing directly below Casey Dan saw his lovers’ lips move. He pulled his earphones out and shouted, “What?”

“Marry me, Danny!”

And as Danny aimed to make it up to Casey’s apartment in record time, Casey looked down at his pants and said, “Now would be a good time.”


End file.
